


Bruised and Marked

by AbandonedGhost



Series: A Hundred Different Ways: Drabbles of Sean and Finn [4]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fantasy, Fights, First Meetings, M/M, POV First Person, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedGhost/pseuds/AbandonedGhost
Summary: Part of the Series: "A Hundred Different Ways: Drabbles of Sean and Finn"Fantasy AU. Sean meets a victim of a violent crime. He doesn't know his whole life is going to change when he decides to help him.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: A Hundred Different Ways: Drabbles of Sean and Finn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Bruised and Marked

**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggested prompt by Saturn on the Fean Server!! So this one is for you!

I duck behind the smelly, rusting dumpster. The gang of idiots chatter triumphantly, proud of themselves, as they strut away. Their victim curled up on the parking lot pavement, groaning in agony. His head hung low, with his dreads covering his face. 

Anger bubbles in me. I give Daniel a look. He is crouched beside me, frightened. We'd only caught the tail end of the fight. I wish we heard it sooner. 

I could, maybe should let them just walk away. But I am so damn furious.

At least Daniel is with me.

He knew what to do. From behind the dumpster, he narrows his eyes at the group of trashy dudes. One of them (the leader of the group it seemed) throws a sudden, clumsy and unnatural looking punch at his pal beside him. 

His partner punches him back with fury fueled intent. 

Before I can blink again, the lot all end up fighting each other. Daniel shakes beside me, hand twitching in the air in front of him. One of the guys starts hollering as his leg bends back at an unnatural angle. Another's arm does the same. He falls to the ground in pain. 

Their fighting ceases and soon they all just start screaming and moaning with limbs bent in disgusting ways.

I pat my brother on the back and gesture for him to wait behind the dumpster while I go and check on the poor dude who just got his ass kicked.

"Hey…" I kneel beside him. Try to be quiet. The goons are still freaking out a little ways away. Their voices panicked and confused. I think we are safe. Pretty sure.

"We'll help you, come with us." I gesture towards Daniel who's peaking from behind the dumpster.

The guy with the dreads winces as he lifts his head up. He opens his mouth to speak and I see his lip cut down the center, split and bleeding. He stops and catches my eyes. "Have I met you before?" He asked quietly.

I study his septum and the tattoos on his face before answering. "N-no I don't think so. But come on, man, we gotta go."

He swivels his head towards the whimpering assholes down the road from the parking lot. "What happened to them?" He asks, confused and impressed. Poor guy is covered in bruises. I can't look away. 

I shrug. "No idea," I say with a smile. Reach out my hand to help him up. "I'm Sean."

"Finn," he tells me. Shakily, he takes it. I feel his calloused skin against mine. Something familiar about it. 

"You need some help. We don't live far. Come over for a bit. I don't have cash on me. But I do at home. I can help you get a cab or something?"

"Oh right. Outta money. Fuckers stole it." A sigh. "I don't… wanna give you guys trouble. You got a kid with you. I can make it back home…" He pats his back pockets. "Fuck," he hisses. "Took my fucking phone too." 

"I promise it's no big deal. I hate douchebags like that. Think they can do whatever they want. People like that are the reason…" I pause. "Nevermind. Just. You can come over. No big deal."

Finn nods slowly.

He's a little wobbly, and can't stand straight. But he manages to make it back to Daniel and I's apartment with us. We stay quiet during the walk mostly. But I do ask,

"So what exactly happened?"

"I sell weed around here. They caught me in the middle of a deal with someone I met in the parking lot. So as soon as my client left, they jumped me. Took all the cash and bud I had on me. Fuckin' A."

He sighs. Continues, "Doesn't matter if I explain to my guys what happened, it'll still be my fault and I'll be in debt to them for a while to make up for all the green."

Damn. "Sorry, Finn. That… really sucks."

Daniel is quiet during the whole walk. I think he feels bad about hurting those guys. At least a little bit.

In our apartment, I show Finn to our futon. Have him sit. I grab him some Ibuprofen, some water, some ice. He looks like absolute hell. 

Daniel watches as I help our new friend with the caked blood on his face. "I'm sorry," Finn says to me. He sips some water. Our faces are close. I should feel uncomfortable with a pot dealer, a stranger - in my home. But I don't. He feels like someone I should trust. It's odd. "I appreciate your help, Sweetie. Sorry ya had to waste your night on me. What were ya doing out?"

I bristle a little at the pet name but settle on the thought that it's kind of cute, makes me feel a little warm actually. Like I'm being flirted with. Which doesn't happen to me much or, really at all. "Oh. Nothing major," I tell him. (Daniel was training with his powers in a safe, trash covered alley we like to hang out in.) He winces as I put a dab of ointment on his lip. "You think you broke anything?" 

Finn hesitates but shakes his head. "No, my ribs hurt but I think I'm just bruised." He huffs. 

I push one of his dreads out of his eye as I dab at his eyebrow. Blood caked to it. After cleaning it I study his face. His lip is definitely going to be fucked up for a while. But he's in better shape. "I think you look a lot better already." I grin. 

He smiles at me and even with his bruised up lip, it's the most charming smile I've ever seen. "You're a literal angel," he says to me. My cheeks flare and I try to pretend I'm not affected by his words and his charm.

I don't directly reply. But the two of us sit on the futon for the next hour, talking. Getting to know each other while he pulls himself together, rests up a bit. Daniel plays in his room. I learn that Finn wants to go to school to style hair. He learned that I'm raising my little brother alone. When I realize it's after nine, I know it's time.

"You feeling any better?" I ask.

"Yes. I'll be okay. Thank you, Sweetie."

"I'll um," fidgeting. "Go grab some cash. You live close enough for a cab, right?"

"Yeah," he says. "Listen. I'll come pay ya back tomorrow or something. I swear."

"Don't worry about it," I reply before I finally back away. To go find my damn wallet. 

I notice Daniel in the kitchen suddenly. Staring with interest at me and Finn, our exchange. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, Enano," I tell him. Ruffle his hair a bit. 

When I return to the living room I see the two of them talking. Daniel, curious and interested. The social butterfly, that one.

But the way I see Finn speaking to him softens me. It's like he's right at home and has known my brother for years. Accepting his nosey questions as if they weren't textbook rude and invasive. Why do you sell drugs? Why do you have tattoos on your face? Why is your hair like that? Your nose ring is cool! Did it hurt?

"Daniel," I warn as I step closer to the futon. He knows he's too into this guy's personal space. 

I hand Finn a twenty. "I hope this helps…"

And he looks at me like, like he's sad he has to leave me. No one ever looked at me like that before. "Thanks, Sean," he replies, his eyes locked on mine. "I will return this," he holds the bill up. "I promise. And maybe you'll let me buy ya dinner or something. You know, to make it up to you."

My cheeks heat up. "Uh I mean, you don't have to, man. I told you. No worries." I try my best to give him a nonchalant smile. I'm nervous. I wonder if it shows.

"Well I want to, Sweetie," he stands up, slowly. He's clearly still very sore. In pain. I want those assholes to suffer.

One of his hands lands on my shoulder and he gives it a squeeze. I feel his fingers through my hoodie and it occurs to me I've never been so sensitive to someone's touch before. I wonder what it is about him. It's intoxicating. Addicting. I want him to keep touching me.

"Seriously. Thank you."

I swallow hard as I hold his gaze. 

Cab. He needs a cab.

I snap out of it and shuffle for the phone in my pocket. "Here," I tell him. "Get yourself home safely." 

And he does. He calls the cab. Our moment disappears. 

"You'll be seeing me soon, Sweetie. I'm paying you back for this, and ya can't stop me!"

I chuckle. 

And then he's out the door. 

I'm so sad to see him go, and I have no idea why. He's barely more than a stranger. 

"That guy was weird," pipes up Daniel. "But also super cool. I liked him."

"I liked him, too, Daniel," I reply and wonder if my brother knows I liked him a little too much.

It isn't until I go to take a shower, right before bed, that I see it. 

On the back of my shoulder, right where his fingers touched me.

If I didn't happen to notice myself in the mirror, I might've missed it.

Small. Small and bold and black. I touch it several times before I realize it's real and it's mine.

The Mark.

I'd seen them on others before, sure. I thought of my dad and his Mark, same as mine, but on his elbow. 

I thought about Karen being out there somewhere, waking up one morning to see her's had disappeared. That's what happens when your Soulmate dies. 

It was so shocking to see on myself. In fact, my heart started racing so hard I thought I'd vomit. 

But I kept it together. I didn't want to wake Daniel. 

My fingers trembled as I touched it. Smooth. New. 

The Mark was like an infinity symbol. It appears when you meet your Soulmate, the person your spirit is connected to for every life you live. Often someone you've spent several previous life cycles with. As your partner. 

It's a strange occurrence. Still always being studied, researched. So many things unanswered about it. Some people never get their Marks. Some get them when they're young. Sometimes their Mark Appearances go unnoticed for too long and it gets hard to track down their Mate. Other times people find their Soulmates, but choose not to be together forever. Like my parents. It's taboo. But it happens. We are all still human. Sometimes people see their Marks appear but just ignore them, wanting to find their partners all on their own.

I always figured I'd know what to do when I saw my Mark appear. But I didn't. I had no idea. 

I freeze as I stare in the mirror. Finn. Of course. It was Finn. 

I shudder. He gave me no way to contact him or find him. His phone was stolen. He never even said his address or street name. God damn it. 

I take a hot shower, blindly feeling the water hit my shoulder. I know my Mark is there. I can't stop thinking about it. Those weird gut feelings he had given me made so much sense now. I knew him. I knew I did. Somewhere inside me I knew him. 

I wonder if he found his yet. I wonder if he cared. Maybe he was someone who didn't give a shit about Marks.

God, I really wanted him to give a shit about Marks.

The next day I pace in my tiny living room. Hoping he'd show up. He doesn't.

The day after that, Daniel asks me why I'm being so weird. Finn still hasn't shown up. I have no idea where to look for him.

A week goes by.

No Finn. 

I get so anxious. No idea where to look for him. I couldn't get him out of my head. 

When my brother and I run errands, I always search crowds for a head of dreads.

When I work a shift at ZMart, I have my eyes peeled every second for his face tattoos and septum ring.

When two weeks go by, I start to pretty much give up on the idea that anything is going to change.

I lost him. I fucked up. 

But the third week - I get a knock on my door while Daniel and I are watching Hawt Dawg Man and expecting pizza delivery.

I fling the door open, cash in hand. Ready for pizza.

But instead I see Finn.

His mouth agape, his body rigid. I notice his lip had healed up quite a bit. No more bruise over his cheek or a cut on his eyebrow. 

"Sean. Hey," he speaks. His voice wavers. "I have the uh, money I owe you."

"Hey Enano, hold on one sec, okay?" I turn to my brother who stares wide-eyed at the screen. 

"Uh-huh," he replies. Not looking away from the TV. 

I step out onto my porch, closing the door behind me. Finn looks confused, a little nervous. 

My heart is thumping and I swore Finn can hear it. 

"Finn," I start. "This has been driving me insane. Do you…?" Pause. "Do you have, um…" Suck in a breath. "Did you get your…"

"Fuckin' A." Laughter. "I don't know why I was so nervous to come back here." More laughter. 

"Huh?"

"Sean. Yes I realized my Mark when I got home," he points to the spot. Shoulder. It's hidden by his vest. But he lets me know it's there. "I wanted to come sooner. I did."

I let out a long sigh. Relieved. Nervous. Excited. "Why didn't you?"

"Fuck." He rubs his eyes. "Sweetie, you were an angel that night. You take care of your little bro. You look put together. Kind, smart city boy who works at a grocery store." He frowns. "I'm a mess. Got my ass kicked and it isn't the first time. I sell pot for a living. Owe money to some shady ass people. Been to juvie twice…"

I blink at him. 

"I didn't think I was good enough for ya. Didn't wanna fuck your life up, if we, ya know, did this."

Takes me a minute to process everything he is saying. My chest feels like it's going to burst. I know I'm shaking a little as I step closer to him. "I like you," I tell him.

We look at each other for a long minute. His hand comes up to cup my face. His thumb is gentle as he swipes it down my cheek. He leans down and closes the distance between us. We kiss. And everything feels like it's something that's happened a million times before. It makes sense. He tastes like a hundred different happy lives I know I've lived but that I can't remember. 

"Um, you guys order a pizza?" A strange voice snaps us out of our positions. 

I stifle a laugh. Fork over the cash I have on me. Can't wipe the smile off my face. "Sorry," I tell the unsuspecting delivery dude. I thank him and take the couple of pizzas as he hands them over. 

When he trots off the porch, I look sheepishly back at Finn. 

He grins back at me. 

"Wanna come have some pizza with us, Soulmate?" I tease. 

"Fuck yes, Sweetie." He throws his arm around my shoulders and we go join Daniel on the couch. 

My shoulder tingles under Finn's touch again. 

I smile to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt requests: hit me up on Twitter or Tumblr or Instagram. You can find me as ROSERIKU and I'd love to hear from you if you want more of these little drabbles!


End file.
